stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Sportcomplex CV? 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) ---- Skyline van Wikistad Kunnen we deze foto als skyline van Wikistad gebruiken oid? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 20:56 (UTC) :Best wel een mooie foto. 28 jun 2008 09:02 (UTC) ::Kunnen we hem dan gebruiken? 213.10.27.88 28 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :::Van mijn part wel, maar ik zou het eens aan de burgemeester vragen, Alexandru. 28 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::::Zal het ff vragen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 28 jun 2008 10:05 (UTC) Dringend personeel gezocht Wie meld zich aan bij TahR78's lekkernijen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 21:13 (UTC) T'is weer van da Exact waarom ik nie meer meedee. 29 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Dit is zo typisch. Het ging net goed, '''net goed' (!). Geloof me dat het over een week net zo zal zijn als vorige week, OK? 29 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::Dat hoop ook ik hoor. Mag ik je er wel eens op wijzen dat jullie actie op Wikia Home er eindeloos over ging? Me zo vals beschuldigen alsof ik een schurk ben. Een beetje meer menselijkheid mag wel. 29 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig alstublieft uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:09 (UTC) Heeft iemand een plekje voor een eerste bioscoop van Bioscoopketen Franesia? Alvast bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:37 (UTC) :Het is voor de Mediawijk. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::Volgensmij zit het daar vol. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:42 (UTC) :::Bovenaan links is een ruimte. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is een huis. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::::Da's een fout ingevuld vak, da's voor een bedrijf bestemd (kleur en grootte) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel vaker rode huizen gezien. Misschien zijn dat grotere huizen, of huizen met een speciale eigenschap ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::In de mediawijk zijn alle bedrijven bruin! En van die grootte, maar ik ga verder werken aan Cettatie ;) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Nouja, rood-bruinig. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::Bruin idd, op de laptop is de kleur wel goed, op de gezinscomputer is het rood :S TahR78 19 jul 2008 21:13 (UTC) Anfii Laat hem met rust. Ik ken hem nog van een andere wiki... laat ik zeggen dat het een grappenmaker is, dus ga er niet op in ajb. 4 jul 2008 06:39 (UTC) :Een clown dus... :P Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:41 (UTC) ::Zou je ook kunnen zeggen 4 jul 2008 06:43 (UTC) :::Ik ga ff verder travailleren aan Cettatie hé ;) Tot straks Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt al vakantie dus? Dit is mijn laatste schooldag :D, duurt 2 uurtjes. 4 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb al een week vakantie ;) In Lokeren is er een school waar ze al twee weken vakantie hebben, net na de examens ist school gedaan. Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:53 (UTC) ::::::Ben er weer ^^ Greenday2 4 jul 2008 07:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb sinds de 27e vakantie. Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::::Ik alweer 3 uur (vervroegd genomen ;), snel weggegaan), maar na een potje voetballen in zo'n weer... 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Flickr Zijn Flickr afbeeldingen hier toegestaan? Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 10:29 (UTC) :Als ze onder Creative Commons vallen, zoals deze waarom niet? Of is dat een foute veronderstelling? MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) ::They're allowed. 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Koop! 't Ist deês tïem moôglyk um de huûs in Vreêland an tau skaffe! Dü mût nah deês paçhena jâhn um de huûs in tau lömde. Auw dü soll werweekómt sïnn. Aôrsel nie en "koôp"! -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 11:08 (UTC) Voetbal Hé, jongens, ik was gisterenavond weg, maar 'k wou gewoon even laten weten dat het verslag van de voetbalwedstrijd erg cool gedaan is! Was vast leuk om te volgen en ik heb het met plezier gelezen! Lijkt me veel werk om het zo volledig te doen. :P En 2-2's mooie score voor de eerste wedstrijd van Muntegu, hé Maarten. :)MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 09:38 (UTC) :Thnx, blij om nog wat positieve reacties te horen ;). Op naar de volgende wedstrijd dan maar he :D. 6 jul 2008 09:40 (UTC) Shame on you ! Pardon me my expression, but you are behaving als little children ! Is that really what you want to achieve on this wikiki ? Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) :Sur! Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::Sure of Sur ? Jullie zijn gek. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::Lars, ben rustig... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::Sure, bedankt voor 't compliment ;) En als je ruzie komt stoken, wil je dan a.u.b weggaan, en stop met veralgemenen Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::::Wiki* en please*, niet pleaze.. 6 jul 2008 19:34 (UTC) Vraagje Zetten jullie nu alles van mij terug ? Begrijp het niet, zijn het dan toch niet zo'n slechte edits of houden jullie van een veranderingetje of Tapetenwechsel zoals ze dat in de Duitse taal zeggen??? Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:02 (UTC) :De LWFC heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de artikelen terugkomen. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:03 (UTC) :: Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:09 (UTC) :::Lars Washington Fan Club. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:13 (UTC) ::::Nee, er was niks mis met deze artikelen. Jij had ze toen verwijderd uit woede (zoek maar op in de geschiedenis, er heeft nergens "wiu" of "wikificatie" gestaan) behalve bij de Auerbacher die ik nu gewikificeerd heb (alhoewel de lijn in het verhaal nog niet geweldig loopt).. 7 jul 2008 08:25 (UTC) Stemacteurs gezocht Eens zin in iets anders? (<- m'n grote adverteer openingszin :P) Voor de tekenfilmserie Zalzaa X3 ben ik nog op zoek naar enkele acteurs om de 2D-personages leven in te blazen! Je mag gerust twee of zelfs drie stemmetjes doen. Ik ben niet radeloos of zo :P, ik kan ook gewoon acteurs bedenken, maar misschien is iemand van jullie wel geïnteresseerd. MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Hierzo interesse! Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) ::Geef mij anders nog maar een paar rolletjes hoor. -- 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::Tahrim, wat dacht je van Malf of Neuroo? En Maarten, om je verder te typecasten :P grapje, wat dacht je van Blarflab? MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::::Malf lijkt me wel OK. Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb er ook niks op tegen ;) 7 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::Oké, hier is de rolverdeling! Bedankt, jongens! Ik heb er jullie namen voluit geschreven, maar je mag het gerust aanpassen als je liever een pseudoniem gebruikt of een andere link verkiest (bv naar gebruikerspagina). MilesColtrane 8 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) Mededeling Ik heb een mededeling, waarschijnlijk zal ik de komende weken een beetje inactief zijn vanwege de verbouwing van mijn huis. Dit betekent dat ik op sommige dagen alleen ong. een uurtje of een klein beetje langer kan werken of helemaal NIET. Hou hier aub rekening mee. Tahrim Veltman 8 jul 2008 19:14 (UTC) :Nou, hopelijk lukt de verbouwing een beetje :) Dan maak ik hier ook maar gebruik van door te zeggen dat ik de komende 2 à 3 week waarschijnlijk 0× zal bewerken, sinds ik en Ben op verkansie gaan naar N-Pruises/Z-Denemarken. (dus vandaag is der letsche Tag in follige luxe :'( :P) Ben is 't toch al gewend van Lovia :D (Ben's Beaver River Campang hahahah) Weten jullie ook meteen de rede waarom ik zojuist 22 dagen in Mäöres heb aangemaakt en waarom ik al om 6 uur in de verkansie op ben :D --OWTB 9 jul 2008 03:54 (UTC) ::Tnx, zie jullie vanavond mss weer. Ff naar de carpetright :P 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:27 (UTC) 900 Opnieuw naar de 1000 dan maar :D. 9 jul 2008 06:27 (UTC) Stats Jullie mogen zeggen wat jullie willen, maar er is weer een stijgende lijn :D Afbeelding:Stats juli 2008.png 9 jul 2008 07:59 (UTC) Schrijfwedstrijd Ben van plan om een schrijfwedstrijd te houden om snel naar de duizend te gaan, maar met kwalitatieve en lange artikelen. Iemand een idee? 9 jul 2008 17:11 (UTC) :Dat zijn twee dingen die niet samengaan. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) ::idd, als een artikel lang wordt, is de kans groot dat de saaiheid groter wordt, en de kwaliteit ferm daalt... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) :::;). Wat is jullie voorstel dan :-? 10 jul 2008 17:43 (UTC) Vlamingen vs Nederlanders Hier zijn zowel Vlamingen als Nederlanders, net wat ik nodig heb, zo kan ik het uit twee standpunten bekijken. Er is namelijk een Nederlander die hetvolgende beweert: a separate Flemish ethnic group is, and has been, nonexistent. The Flemish and Dutch form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. Er is een bewerkingsoorlog geweest, etc omdat ik vind dat Vlamingen een eigen volk zijn. Ik zou graag weten wat jullie over die bewering denken, en eventueel argumenten waarom Vlamingen bestaan of niet bestaan. Het lijkt misschien een rare vraag ofzo, maar ik wil niet dat als iemand informatie over Vlamingen opzoekt op Wikipedia en ziet dat ze niet bestaan (of omgekeerd, als dat u mening is). Ik geef de link nog niet omdat ik jullie meningen zo onafhankelijk mogelijk wil... 9 jul 2008 23:34 (UTC) :Ze vonden Aeres en Nederlands ook hetzelfde dus dan denk ik dat ik helaas ook denk dat Vlamingen en Nederlanders hetzelfde zijn. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:20 (UTC) ::Is de Nederlander Zeeuws? Misschien is ie nog nooit aan de Belgisch/Franse grens geweest. Daar zou hij misschien stellen: The Flemish and French form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. (grappig vind ik dit). Het hangt er allemaal van af waar je nu juist aan de taalgrens zit. Al eens aan een rasechte Vlaming gevraagd wat een broodje gezond is, of een glas karnemelk besteld in een Vlaams café, of bitterballen ? Dit vind oprecht ik een leuk thema. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 08:46 (UTC) :::Ik snap het niet zo goed, maar Vlamingen zijn volgens mij (nog) geen volk, maar Belgen.... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:26 (UTC) ::::Dat is het 'em juist dacht ik, het idee dat we iedereen (weer) eens in kastjes gaan onderbrengen met een stempel erop, griezelig! etnische groepen ? Na zoveel oorlogen en bezettingen is deze grens in de benelux totaal vervaagd. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 10:05 (UTC) :::::Een Belgisch volk bestaat niet, zoveel is zeker. België was immers een neutraal landje gemaakt door de drie grootmachten, wat nu niet meer nodig is door de vrede (daarom steun ik ook Vlaanderen's onafhankelijkheid). De vraag is: bestaat België nu uit (Walloniërs/Fransen - ook zo iets) + Vlamingen of Nederlanders? 10 jul 2008 10:18 (UTC) ::::::België bestaat uit Vlamingen, Walen en Oostkantoners (of zoiets :S) Wij Vlamingen hebben een andere cultuur dan zowel de Nederlanders en de Walen, maar er zijn wel enkele overeenkomsten. Een van die is bijvoorbeeld de taal. Maar wij zijn GEEN Nederlanders. En geef die link eens :D -- 10 jul 2008 10:33 (UTC) :::::::Idd, GEEN NEDERLANDERS, en in Belgie zijn er drie talen, Vlaams, Frans en Duits, geen Belgisch zoals mijn kleine broeren denken :) Greenday2 10 jul 2008 10:37 (UTC) ::::::::De officiële talen zijn Nederlands, Frans en Duits. Maar die gelden enkel voor de overheid en onderwijs. Het Vlaams is niet officieel, maar het wordt wel gesproken. @MenM: de pagina in kwestie is wikipedia:Dutch (ethnic group#Flemish (geschiedenis). De Nederlander die het volhoudt is wikipedia:User:HP1740-B. (gelieve u niet te mengen in de discussies etc) 10 jul 2008 11:50 (UTC) :Officiële talen bedoel je, want als we er de vele (streekdialecten) gaan bijrekenen, waar de één de ander niet begrijpt, raken we waarschijnlijk niet uitgeteld. Vlaams is geen taal maar een "slang" van het Nederlands zou ik zo zeggen. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 11:54 (UTC) ::Dat is niet waar. De Taalunie zegt dat Nederlands en Vlaams twee substandaarden zijn van één taal (dus met elk zijn dialecten). 10 jul 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Voilà, weer iets bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::In mijn ogen zouden Nederlanders anders zijn dan Vlamingen, als Limburgers ook tot een ander volk gerekend zouden worden. Maar om eerlijk te zijn, zijn die "Oostkantoners" gewoon Duitsers, de "Walen" gewoon Fransen en de "Vlamingen" ook gewoon (etnisch) Nederlanders. Maar aangezien er al 150 jaar overheen is gegaan, zal dat steeds moeilijker gezegd kunnen worden. Een grappig voorbeeld is "Moldavië", die "Moldavisch" zijn.. - en kom nou, dat Vlaams en dat Limburgs lijken toch zo sterk op het Nederlands. 10 jul 2008 15:13 (UTC) :::::Mij werd geleerd dat Vlaams niet op Nederlands lijkt, maar omgekeerd, zie maar de Kelten? Of zit ik nu fout? Greenday2 10 jul 2008 16:14 (UTC) ::::::Ah, lol. 10 jul 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb een interessante site gevonden die iedereen moet tekenen: http://www.vlaamseonafhankelijkheid.be/ 10 jul 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Alsof het wat uithaalt :S 10 jul 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Dutch_%28ethnic_group%29 Zinloos... 10 jul 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Zijn ant-Vlaamse acties zijn nog niet voorbij: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Talk:Flemish_people&diff=224385295&oldid=210773931 10 jul 2008 21:31 (UTC) :Morgenstond heeft goud in de mond ::Omdat ze er ginder toch willen blijven op doorrammen, stel ik voor een DNA-test te nemen van zowel (rasechte?) Nederlanders als (rasechte?) Vlamingen... ::Wat betreft de betiteling : waarom niet heel eenvoudig modern Dutch, dan heeft iedereen weer een vers beentje om op (aan) te knagen. Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 06:26 (UTC) 924 Nog een artikel en we hebben 75 artikelen binnen 10 dagen geschreven :D 12 jul 2008 15:53 (UTC) :T'gaat goed :) Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Idd. Best veel. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::Als we zo door blijven gaan: nog tien dagen en we zitten (alweer) op de 1000 ;) 12 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::::Wie heeft zin om de 925e aan te maken? Btw, zie ook de Wikistad:Hotlist :D 12 jul 2008 16:37 (UTC) :::::Zal ff kijken. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:41 (UTC) ::::::Tellen redirects mee? :P Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:43 (UTC) :::::::Gemaakt! Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) :::::::: <:o) Op naar de 1000. (redirects tellen niet mee, nee ;)) 12 jul 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::::::::En 150 nieuwe pagina's sinds een maand geleden :) 12 jul 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Zou wel leuk zijn als redirects zouden meetellen :P Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:58 (UTC) www.kinderwiki.net Zie de beschrijving op de Hoofdpagina om te zien wat KinderWiki inhoudt. ---- :Zeker kijken! Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:25 (UTC) Opstappen Ik denk dat ik maar eens opstap. Lars Washington 12 jul 2008 18:47 (UTC) :Waarom? Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) ::Omdat ik een break neem! Lars Washington 13 jul 2008 06:50 (UTC) :::Ok. Ben ik ouk met bezig, mer ik moes nag 'n bedrijfje redde van de KvK :) (veel me in wen ik aan 't slapen waar) --OWTB 13 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) kut, m'n nl zuig :P ::::O, dacht dat je voor altijd weg zou gaan :P 213.10.27.88 13 jul 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::::Yup. 13 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) Vraag Hoi, ik ben nieuw hier. Ik heb een vraag: Wie bepaald hier wat mag en wat niet mag? Of mag je in principe alles doen wat je wilt (zolang je je maar aan de regels houdt) aangezien het allemaal denkbeeldig is? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:30 (UTC) :Hey, welkom op Wikistad. De Grondwet bepaalt eigenlijk wat wel en wat niet mag, dus het is aangeraden om die rustig door te lezen. Er zijn dus toch een paar regels. Als je 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt krijg je de status burger, dan kan je al in het stemlokaal stemmen, in het parlement komen te zitten en een tweede huis kan je dan kopen. Ik raad je aan om er dan eentje in Civitas Libertas-Strand te kopen (:P). Als je vragen hebt, kan je mij altijd even roepen. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:36 (UTC) Oke, bedankt. Maar mijn volgende vraag is dit: Wikistad is een republiek, maar het zou toch ook kunnen zijn dat er vroeger een monarchie was en die afgeschaft is? Dit is toch niet uitgesloten? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:43 (UTC) :Ik zou het niet weten, anders zou je het aan onze historicus Gebruiker:Bucurestean moeten vragen. Trouwens voor de duidelijkheid: ons land heet eigenlijk Libertas, de site heet Wikistad, snap je? Wikistad is ook onze hoofdstad. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:49 (UTC) Oow ja, even vergeten. Ik heb gekeken bij Raad van Libertaanse Adel. Maar daar zijn leden die tot adel zijn 'verheven'. Wat ik graag wil doen is een (niet-bestaande natuurlijk) adelijke familie bedenken. Gewoon artikels erover maken zodat je een adelijke lijn heb met een paleis in bijvoorbeeld Wikistad. Zoiets. Moet ik dat aan Gebruiker:Bucurestean vragen of mag ik dus gewoon opzetten? Ik zou dit graag willen doen. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:57 (UTC) :Ehm, ik raad je aan om het inderdaad aan Bucurestean te vragen (meestal zou ik zeggen om het aan president Martijn te vragen, maar die is nu afwezig). Ik ben niet zo ervaren met de Libertaanse geschiedenis, ik ben meer van het moderne Libertas :) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:02 (UTC) Oke, dat heb ik gedaan. Ik wacht op een reactie van hem. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:18 (UTC) :Hij zal zometeen wel komen, hij moet wel want hij moet de voetbalscores bijhouden (we hebben nu zo een Eredivisie-achtige competitie met allerlei voetbalwedstrijden t/m de 31e, ik doe mee met mijn ploeg FC Civitesse, speel vanavond mn tweede wedstrijd :)) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:21 (UTC) Duitse Wikistad Is er trouwens een Duitse Wikistad? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:39 (UTC) :Nope. 16 jul 2008 08:27 (UTC) ::Wil iemand me er dan mee helpen :P Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::Moet je een request doen op request.wikia.com. Ben wel bereid om je te helpen (ten minste, een klein beetje met de structuur enzo) 16 jul 2008 17:12 (UTC) ::::Maar hoe gaan we het noemen? Wikistad't'? De.nation? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:16 (UTC) :::::En hoe gaan we het land noemn? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:27 (UTC) ::::::Mmm... de.land? :D en hoe we het gaan noemen... ik weet niet, aan jou de eer . Waarschijnlijk Veltland ofzo ;p 16 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::::Weet het niet... Wikilandt-Wikicty wordt de naam dus, de.land (de.land of de.landt?) maar de naam... Wat betekenen Adlibita en Illenulando eigenlijk ?Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::::Land is toch zonder t? RoWikicity heet de site. Ro(emeense) Wiki City. Città = Stad. 16 jul 2008 17:57 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb het eigenlijk over de naam van het land, zoals het Libertas hier heet en villevirtuelle Cettatie heet. Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) :::::::::Ilenulando betekent niks en de betekenis van Adlibita ben ik ook even kwijt. (kwam van het Latijn, Ad Libitum ofzo) 16 jul 2008 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::"Naar believen" 16 jul 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::::::::::Aha. Wat vind je van Freiland? Hitland? Schönerland? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC)S ::::::::::::Bij Hitl... denk ik aan iets anders. Freiland klinkt niet. Schönerland.... mjah... lijkt me wel OK (als het grammaticaal correct is iig ;)). 16 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::heb je nog een idee? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::: euhm... Frinzheim :p. Weet ik veel. Volgensmij was er nog een Duitser in Lovia... GameLord! 16 jul 2008 18:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Zullen we anders het verzoek indienen? Trouwens: hoe gaat de hoofdstad heten? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Tuurlijk, maar ik heb daar altijd problemen mee (iets met mijn e-mailadres :S, hij wil m niet pakken). De hoofdstad... :p. Kweenie, t wordt toch jouw wiki? Veltheim! 17 jul 2008 11:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No mang, ik wil niet met alle eer strijken. Frankheim? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:01 (UTC) Frankheim is perfect. 17 jul 2008 12:05 (UTC) :En dan nog een rivier langs Frankheim. Wat dácht je daarvan, je mag wel daar de vice-president worden, daarom vraag ik dit allemaal. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:14 (UTC) :Trouwens dan kunnen we mijn adres gebruiken. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:40 (UTC) ::Frankheim am Main/am Reijn ofzoiets? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::Ja, Frankheim am Reijn! Briljant! Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::: Thanks . Maar nu nog de naam voor het land. Misschien een variatie op Freiheit? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:22 (UTC) :::: Frihedland? Het is niet Duits, maar Deens. En Deens en Duits liggen best dicht bij elkaar qua woorden enzo. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:23 (UTC) :::::hmm... Frieland, Freiland?? Wat is duits voor Vrede of Mooi? Heb je misschien nog een ander idee? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:30 (UTC) :::::: Ik denk niet dat Freiland echt goed is...als je de uitspraak bekijkt. Mooi is schön en vrede is Frieden. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:31 (UTC) :::::: Liberaal is in het Duits Liberale, misschien daar een variatie op, zoals bij onze Libertas. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:33 (UTC) :::::::Zijn er nog synoniemen in het Nederlands voor Vrede, mooi en vrijheid? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:34 (UTC) :::::::: Nee, niet dat ik op dit moment kan bedenken. Maar misschien een vernoeming? Alexandria of iets...? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:38 (UTC) :Vrede: harmonie, kalmte, rust :Vrijheid: onafhankelijkheid, liberteit :Liberaal: vrijzinnig, mild, orthodontox :Kan iemand (een deel van) dit naar Duits vertalen? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) (P.S. Angelanie? Duitsanie? Freitanie? Libertanie?) ::Frieden: Harmonie, Ruhe, Frieden Freiheit: Unabhängigkeit, liberteit Liberale: Liberaler, mild, orthodontox :: Libertanië of Libertania? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) Dan wordt het wel Frankheim am Rhein, (Reijn is geen Duits :)). De naam van het land kun je ook later bedenken (hebben ze hier ook gedaan), we hebben in ieder geval een begin. En vicepresident vind ik een prachtige taak . Thanks! 17 jul 2008 15:29 (UTC) :In het Duits wordt dat Libertanien. Maar... nog een beetje afbuigen dan ;). Liebertänien (van het werkwoord "Lieben" :D) 17 jul 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::Liebertanien met puntjes op de A dus? Maar we Vernederlandsen het hier naar Libertanie met puntjes op de laatste E. OK? 213.10.27.88 17 jul 2008 15:41 (UTC) :::Mjah.. Lievertanië :D (Lieb = Lief) 17 jul 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat we de request nu kunnen indienen. Eens? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:18 (UTC) :::::Jawohl! Als je linkt naar http://wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_wiki_nations ben je sneller klaar ;). Btw, wat gaat het adres worden? de.land? 17 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::::::Ja, de.land.wikia.com... In het engels wordt het Libertania toch? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::::Default language Engels of Duits? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::::::Welke categorie? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:27 (UTC) :::::::Ja, en in het Roemeens precies hetzelfde, maar dat boeit geen ene ... ! 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Duits 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Fiction/Place 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) Url = de.land 17 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Doe ik ook, maar toch komt er The name cannot contain special characters (like $ or @) and must be a single lower-case word without spaces. te staan. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) ::doe dan maar land en dan zet je zelf op de (o)p dat het de.land moet zijn en of een admin je ermee kan helpen. 17 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::Opmerking? En trouwens wat moet ik schrijven bij Community: Who will join you in building your wiki? Do you plan to recruit users? Is there a community for this topic?. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::Geef die link naar het artikel "Fictional wiki nations" op wikia.com. Ja, we hebben users die bij willen dragen. Dan is het goed. 17 jul 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::::waar moet ik die link zetten? Srry dat ik zoveel vraag Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:46 (UTC) Maakt niks uit. Maak gwn de request aan en dan doe ik het wel ;) 17 jul 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Done. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::De request 17 jul 2008 17:58 (UTC) Sebiet is er voor iedereen een aparte wiki... 17 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :Gelijk heb je! Lars Washington 17 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::Wattes? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 18:51 (UTC) :::Pessimist ;) 17 jul 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::::Nog steeds problemen? :S 17 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) Hij wordt aangemaakt! Jongens, we krijgen een Wikiland erbij! Wikiland sucht Hulp! Tahrim Veltman 18 jul 2008 13:47 (UTC) Vraagje En hoe verder? Waar moeten we ons op focussen - vinden jullie? Ik zie honderden beginnetjes, maar sommige gaan over heel lastige onderwerpen en zijn dus lastig uit te breiden. Of gaan we dit afmaken? Óf moeten we ons nu focussen op buitenlandse zaken? De categorieën gaan ook niet altijd even soepel, en misschien moeten we meer gebruik gaan maken van sjablonen. Verder heb ik al een paar maanden nog een ideetje in mijn hoofd, dat niet zo supernoodzakelijk is: een soort van interactieve kaart - weet nog niet of het gaat werken. Maar wat vinden jullie nou? 18 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) Concertgebouw Is er hier al een concertgebouw eigenlijk? TahR78 18 jul 2008 22:46 (UTC) :Nope. 19 jul 2008 10:54 (UTC) Wanneer loopt de Libertaanse zomervakantie af? TahR78 20 jul 2008 11:24 (UTC) Adverteren kent iemand plekken waar je kan adverteren behalve de vredesgazet?--TahR78 27 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) Comedy TV-zender Even voor de duidelijkheid: Ik ga ook een Comedy TV zender maken misschien, genaamd ComedyTV (heel toepasselijk :P). Maar dan ook met een paar echte programma's. TahR78 28 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) Lieve Libertanen, Ik geef mijn functie als Vice-President op. Het heeft gewoonweg geen zin meer. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip voor de situatie kunnen opbrengen. Ik denk dat ik Libertas zal moeten verlaten. Graag zou ik alles wat ik bezit aan Ben willen geven. Een warmbehartende groet uit Limburg, Hajje en toet trèffe, --OWTB 2 aug 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Jammer dat het weer zo moest lopen. Ik heb wel wat gemist tijdens mijn vakantie zie ik. Kan iemand me vertellen waar Maarten is gebleven? 2 aug 2008 20:23 (UTC) ::ik meende weg jillis tingen 2 aug 23:06 (UTC)